


Wanderer

by lebedev



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slight Stomach Bulge, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebedev/pseuds/lebedev
Summary: After an Iriq warrior catches a stray Eorzean traveler wandering in the Steppe, he takes her back to his tribe in exchange for her help in the upcoming Naadam. When he thinks he catches her attempting to escape, it awakens feelings within him he didn't realize he had.[Shameless smut. Reposted]





	Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> iiiiii posted this a few years ago, then got embarrassed and deleted it, and now i'm stronger than ever and posting it again.
> 
> I take some liberties with the hcs I have about Au Ra. Take it with a grain of salt.

Margot had never seen him with such an anger in his eyes. Vachir normally looked grumpy, to be sure, but he looked downright murderous as he threw her from his shoulder onto the bedroll below. "I-I-I'm sorry!" she stammered, her eyes squeezed shut as she curled into a ball. He had caught her wandering in the meadows nearby looking at the different flowers— but to him, it looked as if she was trying to escape.

He simply snorted in response. The girl was ungrateful— not only did he _not_ kill her on sight, but he was giving her a place to stay, a place which clothed and fed her. And she wanted to _leave_? Something unfamiliar to him burned in his belly, and he growled as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor. The soft gasp he extracted out of her as he did so caused himself to shift, but he was not about to get distracted. "So you still want to leave, do you?"

She flinched as the words hit her ears. "N-No! I d-don't want to leave, I-I don't know why you thought..." she trailed off, sniffling as tears clouded her vision. His claws were _sharp_ , as evident by the tiny pinpricks she felt on her wrists. "P-Please let me go..." she whimpered, squirming underneath his much larger form.

No matter how much the girl squirmed, he still straddled above her. However her squirming wasn't making things much easier, and he couldn't help but let out a low grunt as he felt himself hardening as he looked at her. She was helpless beneath him, completely at his mercy. She was breathless, breakable... she didn't even have scales to keep her safe. Something took hold of him then, he mused, because the next moment he realized he was leaning down, roughly claiming her lips as his.

She gasped into his lips, her eyes widening before she closed them. After a moment she kissed back, struggling to keep up with his rough pace. Eventually she broke away in order to pant of air, breathing, "V-Vachir..." in a completely spent voice. He seemed to have liked that, a throaty growl sounding from the man above her. Taking the time away from her lips to his advantage, he dove into the crook of her neck, not caring at how his horns scratched at her skin.

Kissing sloppily down the column, he failed to warn her before he bit down on the junction of her neck— hard. Margot nearly howled as he broke the skin, tears leaking down her face as she tried to control her breathing. "V-Vachir, w-why are you— ah," she cried, hiccuping gently as she felt his tongue roll gently over the wound.

Enraptured by the taste of her pounding blood on his tongue, he indulged her curiosity. He began to reply in raspy, lust addled Xaelan before realizing she couldn't possibly understand. Wracking his brain for the right words, he simply growled, " _Mine_ ," directly into her ear. He'd not soon forget the sweet sound of how she moaned— it was as if the word alone had made her cum.

Because she was recovering from his onslaught, she could barely register that Vachir was moving the two of them. As soon as she was about to ask, she lifted her head only to be greeted with the sight of Vachir's hard bulge grinding against her. She keened at the sensation, writhing beneath him as she twitched and moaned. He cocked his head to the side— women from his tribe did... not usually react this way. "Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice husky and impatient.

She shook her head, her pretty hair sticking to her damp skin. "I-It feels..." she began, biting her lip and looking away as she finished, "g-good." Her cheeks flared red, her eyes darting back and forth as she gripped the bedroll below her. She was obviously nervous, but Vachir couldn't quite figure out why. It was not as if this act wasn't normal, especially with someone with the looks of her.

After a half beat of the two of them simply panting, she shot up a look behind thick lashes. Her youthful innocence seemed to snap something in Vachir, as he growled as he scooped her up, slamming her against the nearest wall. Growling, he simply ripped her robes in half, leaving her in only her smallclothes. Margot squeaked loudly as he did so, she had never been so exposed before a man, or anyone else for that matter. She quickly tried to cover herself with her hands, but Vachir swatted them away as he picked at her bra. 

"What's this?" he questioned, his eyebrows visibly furrowing. He poked the garment, his eyes widening for a fraction of a second at how her large breasts swayed at the provocation. Margot couldn't tell from his face whether or not he was pleased, but the twitch of his cock pressed against her body was evidence enough.

"I-I... I need it to c-conceal— h-hey!" she stammered, her face flushing an even deeper red as he ripped the bra from her body, the fabric ripping with a _snap_. She tried to cup her breasts before he could see them, but he was too fast. Vachir intercepted her wrists, pinning her even more closely to the wall, using his hips to keep her there. 

"Keep them there," he growled, his red eyes flashing with menace, waiting for her to nod in agreement. As soon as she acquiesed, his curiosity got the better of him as he looked back to her breasts. They were much different than the auri counterparts he was used to. The biggest difference being the overwhelmingly _pink_ circle in the middle. He poked the hardest part of it, and Margot nearly jolted as she squeaked underneath him. He frowned, looking from her face to the flesh once more. Getting a little more confident, he decided to pinch the soft skin, causing her the girl to coo and arch into him, her hips unintentionally grinding against his. The time for testing was over, it seemed, as Vachir slammed his weight into hers, pinning her to the wall as both his hands attended to her breasts.

"Do you like that?" he growled, his voice hot and heavy on her ear. All she could do was nod, the rush of feelings completely new to her. Every time he pinched her nipples she felt a surge of pleasure and— _oh_. When he tweaked them she outright squealed, her eyes rolling up as her hips bucked into his. He smirked, chuckling against her hair. 

"Listen to you," he whispered, clearly amused by her behavior, "You're loving every moment of this. I bet you imagined this as soon as I caught you, didn't you? What if I had done this then? Untied you, held you down and fucked you into the ground?" He laughed as she moaned in agony, the aching in her sex only getting worse. "You little Hyuran whore," he growled, but his own actions gave him away. He was loving this too, seeing as precum had already stained what little small clothes he wore.

"P-Please—" she begged, her eyes glazed over with lust. Pawing at his chest, she thought he was wearing _entirely_ too many clothes. She finally got his shirt off (with his help), and nearly purred as she saw the scaled muscles below. Running her soft fingers over the black hardness, she barely noticed the man above her staring at her face. She was... unique, to say the least. Vachir had heard tales from a scrappy young Oronir warrior of finding a "moon" of his own, but he had never bought into that romantic shite. However, when he looked into her baby blue eyes, he couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable weight in his chest. It thumped against him, and he only snapped out of it when he saw Margot gingerly bite her bottom lip and flick her gaze up to meet his. Growling, he snuck his fingers underneath the waistband of her panties and pulled, effortlessly ripping the garment from her body.

She gasped, now the only thing keeping them from joining was his own smallclothes. Whimpering in embarrassment she covered her exposed sex with her hands, only for Vachir to pin them against the wall again. " _Keep_ them there," he growled again, his voice noticeably a few shades lower than before. She nodded, her hair bouncing along with her. With baited breath she watched him fiddle with his belt, letting the garments fall to the floor. A small gasp left her lips as his cock rested against her stomach, her eyes widening as she saw him for the first time. He was thick and long, befitting a man as large as himself. But he wasn't veiny like she had eavesdropped from her friends at home— no, he was covered with scales at the bottom, only to taper in both thickness and scales towards the top. Blushing, she accidentally licked her lips as she stared at it. The action caused Vachir himself to groan, bucking his hips against her soft skin. For the first time, Margot realized just how he looked against her skin— more specifically that he went all the way to her belly button. "V-V-Vachir, I-I, u-uhm," she stammered, not sure how to ask something so lewd, "H-How will you fit...?"

Once again, he looked confused. "I've bedded girls much smaller than you," he said gruffly, not sure why she even asked. It's not like she could be much tighter than Au Ra— hell, she was taller than most of his women. Deciding that enough was enough, he gripped the base of his cock and slid himself against her slickness until he found her entrance. Taking a deep breath, he tried to shove himself inside her— onto find that he could not. He blinked once, twice, before trying again. Once more, he simply slid above it. Margot beneath him was seeing stars, whining and twitching every time he had failed. She was never stimulated like this before, and his scales were providing a _much_ appreciated hardness against her heat.

Growling in anger, he laid her down on his bedroll once more, this time wrapping her legs around his waist. Gripping onto her hips (and leaving some angry red marks), he once more began to enter her— this time much, much more slowly. He couldn't help but exhale a shaking groan, for he had never felt such lewd tightness in his entire life. All too soon he felt a barrier, and he hissed in anger. Of course, it was too good to be true. Through willpower of steel he was able to clear his thoughts enough to ask, "I-Is this as far as you go?"

Margot shook her head again, placing her hands on either side of her head. Looking to the side, she exposed the side of her neck with her fresh wound as she breathed, "I-I'm a virgin..." Vachir failed to see how this would change anything, he had slept with more than a few virgins in his twenty odd summers. When she saw him stalling, her voice became hushed as she whispered, "Y-You have to break it. You h-have to claim me..."

This was all too good to be true. Vachir nearly roared in response before shoving himself forwards, piercing her until her little body was absolutely stuffed. His pure, innocent, small Margot was absolutely captivated by his cock, crying out loudly as he claimed her untouched body. He was cursing under his breath (she was just so fucking _tight_ ) as he realized he was still only halfway within her. After a few tense moments, he leaned forwards to grab her wrists with his hands before setting a ruthless pace, pounding into her virgin sex without abandon. Margot thrashed beneath him, moaning and drooling onto the blankets below. He had never thought her so beautiful. Leaning down, he captured her in a kiss as he moved his hands again, gripping her hips for leverage to finally shove all of himself inside of her.

Margot screamed into the kiss as he finally fit all of himself inside of her, her virgin walls clenching around him. She couldn't tell up from down as she experienced her first orgasm, visions of white dancing before her eyes. As the white haze finally left her vision, she saw a blurry Vachir looking back down at her. Shedding a few tears of pleasure down her cheeks, she nodded at him to continue. Vachir happily obliged, continuing his pace from before. However, from his position, he noticed something peculiar. Every time thrust just so, he noticed... _oh, merciful Azim_. His very own cock was greeting him with every thrust, a bump forming in her stomach where he ended. He groaned from the back of his throat, forcing himself not to cum from simply the sight of it. No, he wanted one more orgasm from Margot before he allowed himself this.

She had never felt so deliciously full before in her life. The more he pounded into her the more lewd her short gasps and moans were becoming, soon she was simply a high pitched mess of cries and pleas for him to continue. He wasn't even close to stopping, he had more in store for her than she realized. Leaning to her ear once more, he whispered, "You feel that, _Amttai_? Do you feel how far I reach inside you, how no one else has done?" He growled as he suddenly pressed hard against the spot on her stomach which kept raising, pressing his thumb down on her soft skin. "Do you feel how much your body sings for my cock?" He couldn't help but nibble at the bite he had made earlier, rubbing himself into it and licking up her neck.

At the words alone and the realization of how _large_ he was inside of her, Margot came for a second time around his cock. Gasping and shaking, her ecstasy was only heightened to be able to share this moment with him. She nearly thought he was splitting her open, with how fast he was pounding, but she soon realized with how his pace was stuttering that he was reaching his limit as well. Reaching over and clenching a fist in her hair, Vachir shoved himself as far inside of her as he could before emptying himself in her womb. He couldn't ever remember finishing like that before her, he could swear he saw stars as he rocked his hips while Margot milked his cock for the last of his cum. The both of them lay there panting, even as Vachir finally came to a stop. He kept his cock nestled inside of her, not caring about the mix of their pleasure dripping down Margot's behind. 

After a few moments of silence, Margot's eyes began to water once more. Vachir blinked a few times and frowned— had he been too rough? Was he _bad_? He wasn't sure how to broach the topic, but Margot interrupted his thoughts by crying, "I-I wasn't trying to leave. I r-really like staying here..." Vachir let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in as she admitted so. Rolling his eyes, he finally pulled his cock out of her as he re-positioned them. Now laying on his back with Margot on his chest and a blanket over the two of them, he ran his clawed hand through her hair as he replied, "I know."

She still couldn't help but sniffle as he gently moved the two of them, unsure how to express to Vachir the extent of her feelings. Soon calming down, however, she couldn't help but yawn as she rested her cheek on his strong chest. "Vachir?" she asked, feeling the hand in her hair stop briefly. "Yes?" he answered, continuing to pet her. 

"M... May I kiss you?" she whispered, moving her face so she could face him. Rolling his eyes once more and grumbling, he pulled her up closer and gave her a long, slow kiss on the lips. Margot felt her heart flutter, her head light. She was unsure if it was from the kiss, the frenzied love making, or simply how tired she was. However, soon enough her world faded to black as sleep encompassed her.

Vachir continued to pet her as he watched her sleep, the gentle glow of his eyes reflecting off of her hair. He sighed as he looked at her neck— he really was stupid to do such a thing. How would people react to seeing he had finally chosen a mate, and with someone not even Xaela, not even _Au Ra_ at that? Sighing, he decided to deal with it as the problem arose, and fell asleep along with her.


End file.
